What Am I Really Here For?
by tahtiiawnuhFF
Summary: The room was dim, Scott's bangs falling into his own eyes. "Hey sleepyhead," Scott mumbled affectionately, running a hand through Matt's hair to tuck it behind his ear. Matt just grinned and snickered, rolling on top of him as he let his lips attach to Scott's softly. "You're warm," he whispered against the other boy's lips and Scott couldn't help but chuckle into the kiss.


It had become a nightly thing. He never had asked questions, never once really wondered why it happened. But it had. Scott was never one to dwell on things for too long, accepting life how it came or however it was packaged for him. Living the life he had so far had left him like that. So now, as he nuzzled his way into the crook of the other boy's neck, he sighed softly. The boy responded by humming and cuddling into him closer sleepily.

This was common of them. Most nights Scott would creep out and curl into bed with the smaller dark haired boy, finding solace in the tender touches, the hot kisses on every inch of his skin. And some nights the intimate presses into his body that sent him reeling. But there wasn't much room to ask questions. And if there was… Scott didn't want to disturb it. The sanctity of how peaceful, how perfect the unspoken agreement was.

Their first night though, after so long of fighting and yelling… They had been forced to spend a night in the same room together. Forced to get to know each other. But the outcome wasn't what he expected. One minute they had been yelling in each others' faces and the next Matt had pinned him up against a wall, their lips locked. And Scott… He hadn't stopped it, nor had he ever wanted to. Nor did he know why. But… After that moment, it was almost like Scott couldn't get enough. And it terrified him. Made him feel weak, knowing he needed to run away but wasn't strong enough to do so. It was an aching to be so close to Matt Freeman every night and have the boy whisper to him that everything was going to be okay. It was more comfort than he had received in a lifetime and his heart fluttered at every little murmur.

And that's how Scott Tyler fell in love with Matt. Not that it was ever expressed. He'd just let him have whatever it was that drew Matt to him. Perhaps carnal need, hormones or what have you. In the end, Scott had this impending feeling of dread that he would leave. Just like all the others in Scott's past. And those moments were the ones where he would close his eyes and pull the other boy closer, hiding in his neck and shake instead of cry. Matt just thought it was a flashback coming, or a nightmare. The first of the Five would just hold him tighter, whisper those sweet nothings that meant the world and more to Scott. More that the English boy would probably ever know.

Scott sighed softly, blinking the memories away and Matt stirred in his sleep, fluttering his eyelashes a few times and looking at him with his deep blue eyes that seemed to go on forever. The room was dim, Scott's bangs falling into his own eyes and he hoped they covered the blush that erupted on his cheeks. How could he be so damn cute when he wasn't even trying? "Hey sleepyhead," Scott mumbled affectionately, running a hand through Matt's hair to tuck it behind his ear.

Matt just grinned and snickered, rolling on top of him as he let his lips attach to Scott's softly. "You're warm," he whispered against the other boy's lips and Scott couldn't help but chuckle into the kiss as Matt effectively straddled him, making a noise of approval as Matt lined their hips up.

A pang in Scott heart was felt, reminding him that he was here for only one reason. Sex. That was it. Nothing else. Matt must have noticed the sudden difference in his demeanor as he pulled back and furrowed his eyebrows, the smallest of pouts forming on his lips. "You alright?" he asked softly, a flicker of an unnamed emotion flashing through his eyes. Scott couldn't place it, nor did he want to venture into Matt's mind to find out anyway. The last thing he wanted to know was the glaring truth that Matt didn't feel the same way back.

Smiling halfheartedly he ran his hands up and down Matt's back. "Course, why wouldn't it be?" Scott said gently, eyes guarded meeting his momentarily but flicking away too soon. Shit.

"A-Are you… Not in the mood tonight?" Matt asked, and immediately Scott could feel the boy's walls building up brick by brick.

"I am. I just. I've been. I was just thinking-" the Native boy began and sighed, not knowing how to word this correctly without giving it all away. Cursing under his breath, he drew in some air and started over. "Why me? W-Why not Jamie? O-Or Pedro?... I just… D-Don't get it..If this is j-just about sex—" Scott finally asked in a round-about way, his cheeks burning up with that pink hue.

But before he could finish the question, the boy atop him cut in. "Is that really what you think this is about?" the boy looming over him asked, hurt evident in his crystalline blue eyes. Scott just looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. Matt stared at him incredulously. "Wow. You really can really be such an idiot sometimes."

Scott just glared and felt his heart quicken in his chest, furrowing his eyebrows as his nostrils flared. "I don't understand."

"Scott… It's not about.. I didn't… You've always been someone that valued… action rather than words… I didn't think…" the boy whispered, leaning down to brush his nose against Scott's, causing the latter's heart to quicken even further as his breathing got more labored, letting the anger drop fractionally. "The reason I didn't pick anyone else is because I wouldn't have anyone else. I don't want anyone else. I care about you. I only want you. I love _you_, Scott. I thought you knew…" Matt said as if it was as plain as day, making the color in the Scott's face deepen in shade as his eyes widened.

After the shock subsided he was able to find his voice, swallowing hard. "You love me?" he asked in a small voice that he would later curse himself for being so meager, but it really was as if he had swallowed sandpaper.

"No I just lied to you. Of course I do, you dumbass!" Matt said, leaning down to press his lips to Scott's again feverishly, pressing his hips down again and Scott couldn't help but hold onto him tight and whimper softly into his mouth as his hips twitched up against his.

"Please don't leave me t-too," Scott finally whispered against his mouth, hiccupping softly, a single tear falling down his cheek.

The look on Matt's face looked completely heartbroken. "I don't have it in me to, Scott. I love you," Matt said again and it made another sigh of relief wash over Scott, making him respond to Matt's touch even more eagerly than ever before.

Matt's bare chest was pressing against Scott's exposed one and the only garment they had on were their boxers. Scott's nails dragged down the slimmer boy's back, creating thin red lines along the fair skin and causing Matt's spine to arch and dig down further against Scott's pelvis. Moaning breathily at the contact, Matt couldn't help but pepper little light kisses along Scott's neck, leaving small little pink spots on his tan skin. He was marking what was rightfully his. Only his. _Mine_, he thought, and it wasn't missed by a smirking Scott as the other boy bit down lightly on Scott's collarbone, causing him to gasp suddenly and push up against him.

"Let me show you how much I love you… W-Will you let me? It… It will be different this time. I promise," Matt whispered to him gently, kissing just under his ear so softly and with such care that Scott could feel the moisture building up behind his eyes but he willed it away.

With a slight nod, Scott hesitated for only a moment but didn't question it. "I love you," he husked for the first time. Matt just smiled and everything fell into place as his hand came to rest on Scott's cheek, the Native leaning into the warm comforting touch immediately.

His heart surged as Matt leaned down and connected their lips together again, letting his hands slip down slowly, his fingertips grazing down the lean ridges of Scott's torso with a feather light touch that made him intake sharply once more into the gentle lip to lip embrace. The first of the Five was grinning triumphantly as his hips began to roll against Scott's slowly, torturing him with the pace and feeling Scott's solid member pressed against his own, the friction making his head spin and causing Matt groan to himself.

The sound elicited from Matt's mouth was like a shot of adrenaline straight to Scott's veins, his breathing heavier than before as the chills reverberated through him to the very bone. "M-Matt," Scott choked out, the entire room heating up, letting out another sigh as the other boy took his sweet time taunting him. Those alluring lips were on his neck now, pulling a needy moan from Scott's mouth that was unrecognizable to him, his cheeks flushing red that he could make a sound so desperate with such a simple touch. He was ashamed that something could affect him so easily.

Matt smiled against Scott's heated skin, pecking it lightly. "It's okay, Scott, I won't tell anyone," the boy husked, nipping his earlobe and smirking, as if he knew what the boy under him was thinking. Not that he really needed to read his mind to know. Rolling his eyes, Scott mock glared, but relaxed. He didn't know if this was heaven or hell but he surely wouldn't mind dying like this. And repeatedly at that. Matt merely repositioned his legs and rolled his hips forward again, watching the smirk slide off Scott's lips immediately to bite back a groan.

Growling and squirming under him, his glare turned real. "Goddammit, Matt. _Please_," he barely let out as he shut his eyes, the blood pumping through him and straight down to his length, so close to Matt's attention, feeling the other boy's fingers slowly but surely curl into the fabric of his boxers and stay there.

"Only because you asked so nicely," Matt teased, gingerly pull them down all the way and clean off his toned legs. Scott's breath caught in his throat as he felt a breeze against his now rock hard manhood, hearing the soft drop of clothing falling on the ground. Scott didn't want to look at Matt in fear of losing it all right then and there, but he felt the weight of the bed dip and he knew the other male was coming in for his prey, feeling Matt smirk already. And Scott wouldn't dare leave. He wouldn't mind being hunted by Matt. Not that he'd ever admit it.

Matt could only grin as he stared at Scott in his bare glory, his eyes devouring the view. He really did love him though and the dunce didn't even know it this whole entire time. Then again, the poor chap had gone through so much… But how could he not have known? He thought it was obvious… That was what broke Matt so much. It wasn't even that Scott couldn't trust Matt, but it was that Scott couldn't trust in himself… See how wonderful he was. How enamored Matt was by him. But Matt would make up for it. He would. That was his promise. Crawling back up the length of Scott's body and lingering his lips against the boy's, Matt ground his strong pelvis into the perfect crevice between Scott's legs, making Scott let out a strangled gasp as his back seemed to arch up off the bed slightly.

Scott couldn't help himself as his hand began to roam all of Matt's body, his shoulder blades were probably his favorite part of Matt. Getting to fall asleep on them. And getting to place a gentle kiss between those two perfect square bones when he woke up was his favorite thing to do. All he would ever ask for once they were done with all this infernal Old Ones crap. It would just be them, Jamie and Pedro, Richard and Scar, and everything would be awesome, as a smile glided across his lips.

"You're so gorgeous when you smile," Matt said, and Scott looked up at the blushing boy, clearly flustered at Scott's appearance and he could only shrug it off, looking at him bashfully as he ran his thumbs over Matt's hipbones.

"I like your hipbones," Scott complemented, grinning like a dope at Matt's appreciation of his looks as he refrained from letting the color seep into his cheeks.

"You better," the other male said, eyes darkening as he braced his arms over Scott's head, letting his hips grind against Scott's a little more.

Panting and throwing his hips up, Scott held onto Matt's hips to still them, silently hoping he was going to leave light marks where his fingers were splayed on his skin. "Matt if you keep doing that I'm not going to last," he growled harshly, as Matt bit his lip and whimpered at his tone.

The boy above him nodded and a bottle of lube zoomed onto the bed from the bathroom. Having magic powers weren't for anything. Scott couldn't help but laugh and shake his head, Matt blushing above him. The older twin just grinned and pulled him down for a soft kiss, letting his hands go lower to pull down Matt's boxers as the boy lifted his hips to assist the action and kick them off once they were low enough.

"I love you."

"I love you."

They both whispered in unison. And both erupted in a fit of chuckles. "I said it first," Matt claimed and Scott just raised an eyebrow but silently let it go, still smirking.

"I still don't know why I'm always on bottom," Scott sighed after a moment, watching with anticipation as Matt poured the lube out onto his hand and coated his hardened stiffness. Scott couldn't help but subconsciously lick his lips.

Matt just scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Like you're complaining," Matt said, grinning from ear to ear and he leaned down and pushed Scott's legs up and got into position, guiding himself forward.

Scott opened his mouth to retort but it was cut off as he suddenly felt pressure, enough to break him apart, a small soft whine leaving his lips as he did so. Gulping, he was breathing harshly, wincing at the initial pain as he looked for Matt's eyes. The moment he found them, he relaxed, as the boy kept gliding in and shushing him, hearing Scott's tiny whimpers. Taking care of him. No one ever took care of him.

"It'll be okay, Scott," he whispered, leaning down to kiss his lips softly. "I promise."

Scott just nodded, trusting him and holding onto him as he thrust all the way causing them both to groan deeply. "Jesus," Matt panted as Scott's muscles convulsed around him, getting used to the intrusion.

"N-No, you can just call me Scott," the other boy struggled to get out, smirking softly only to moan as Matt pulled out of him carefully.

"Shut up," Matt retorted, no malice behind the words as he smiled above him, slowly but surely entering his body in the most pleasant way possible once again. _Holy hell, how can he still manage to be so tight, _was in the forefront of Matt's mind and Scott's smirk only widened.

That maddening smirk made Matt's hips jut forward though, unable to handle his attraction, moaning at the warm tight entrance enclosed around him and letting out the breath he was holding as Scott whimpered and shot his hips forward. "S-Sorry," Matt whispered, slowing his pace once more.

Groaning and digging his nails into his back, Scott furrowed his brow in need. "Douche," he muttered, biting his lip, chest heaving as he lifted his back slightly to better angle and let his head fall back onto the pillow behind him.

"Love you too," he whispered, kissing Scott's now accessible Adam's apple and letting his tongue glide along his collarbone, sending shivers down Scott's back and making him arch further, effectively pulling Matt in deeper and causing them both to gasp in unison.

"You better," was the last coherent sentence verbalized that night.

Scott woke up the next day lying on top of Matt's back. Needless to say, he placed one small peck in between the expanse of his shoulder blades.

Matt just smiled in his slumber, pressing closer to the man he'd loved for a very long time.


End file.
